villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gale Doppler
Gale Doppler is a minor antagonist in SpongeBob SquarePants. He debuts in the episode "Stormy Weather," in which he serves as the main antagonist. Gale is a tall, skinny, orange fish who works as a meteorologist in Bikini Bottom. He is renowned for making weather forecasts that are always correct; this is something Gale is quite prideful of. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence, who is also the voice of Plankton, Larry the Lobster, and many other minor SpongeBob characters. History Gale Doppler first appears in the beginning of "Stormy Weather," forecasting sunny weather and proclaiming that his predictions are never wrong. He isn't seen again until halfway through the episode, where he is seen sunbathing out in Bikini Bottom, completely oblivious to the chaos being caused by SpongeBob's pet stormcloud, Drizzle. Another fish being attacked by a snail and a worm runs up to Gale telling him that it's raining snails and worms (one of the effects of Drizzle's rampage), but Gale blows the fish off, restating his claim that he's always right. But then, Drizzle drops more snails and worms onto Gale, which proceed to viciously attack him, and the other fish calls him out for being wrong. Gale then notices Drizzle and decides to suck him out of the sky with a reef blower in order to preserve his reputation. After Gale captures Drizzle, SpongeBob encounters the two of them and asks Gale to return Drizzle, but Gale claims that Drizzle is a public menace and must be "sent to cloud heaven." So SpongeBob uses a reef blower of his own to take Drizzle back from Gale. After struggling for a little while, SpongeBob manages to rescue Drizzle, and they almost escape from Gale. At the last second, however, Gale recaptures Drizzle using a crane machine with a giant vacuum attachment. SpongeBob pleads once more for Gale to let Drizzle go free, but Gale refuses again, this time declaring that he's going to drop Drizzle into an enormous dehumidifier which will dissolve (i.e. kill) Drizzle. This causes SpongeBob to cry and hug Gale tightly, desparately begging Gale to spare Drizzle's life. SpongeBob's tears land into the vacuum, allowing Drizzle to absorb them and become a fully-grown stormcloud. The much larger Drizzle forces himself into Gale's body, causing Gale to inflate and float into the sky. At first, Gale is excited to actually be the weather, but his excitement vanishes after Drizzle uses Gale's body to generate lightning storms and blizzards, causing Gale much pain in the process. Eventually, Gale and Drizzle run into SpongeBob, who managed to find Drizzle's parents. Drizzle exits Gale's body to embrace his parents, and Gale tries to befriend Drizzle's parents by giving them an interview. However, they simply blow Gale away, causing him to land into his own giant dehumidifier which explodes. SpongeBob says his goodbyes as the cloud family prepares to leave Bikini Bottom, and Drizzle gives SpongeBob a new baby stormcloud to take care of. Gale miraculously survives the dehumidifier's explosion and, despite his earlier actions, appears to be moved by the heartwarming display. Trivia *According to himself, Gale Doppler has never made a wrong forecast for 35 years. Navigation Category:Male Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero